Talk:Louis
Is it me, or does the beta Louis look just a wee bit like a gang member? --TigerMedic :Yeah, I know what you mean. Louis would be a rather nerdy gangster. Cool, but nerdy, right? Gotta love 'em. --Five Dog (talk) 23:38, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah doesnt he resemble that one guy from Kangaroo Jack in his beta stage?--ASEC 08:27, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Well, he started out as either a cultist or religious fanatic, I forget which. But due to some E.S.R.B. unspoken law, Religion has to be kept to a minimal in gaming. kinda like killing children or stuff, so they then tried to make him the normal of the group which they clearly MESSED THE HELL UP! (=P) so when they remolded, they went to basics, and changed his electronics manager job to an I.T. tech literally at the last second. Just doing my Job as Un-official L4D Historian.Legofan94 04:23, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Peelz here!! Look Personaly, I prefer the beta louis to the actual one. Beta louis looked seriously badass, and I would play as him more often. I dont like the way louis looks, so i dont play as him much.--Supermutantslayer450 23:22, September 11, 2009 (UTC) You don't like the way he looks? Cause he's black? :Think he means that he prefers the old Louis, which has hair, to the bald Louis. Plus his lines and personality were different. This one is all optimistic and cheery, whereas the old one was a bit like Francis. :P [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:59, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::And as we all know, there's already enough of Francis' behaviour to go around. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']] 19:05, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Seconded. Besides, we need at least one slightly more cheerful person. I just wish they had kept in some of his funnier lines.Imperialscouts 06:00, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Ya, i didnt mean i dont like him cuz he's black, I just think the beta louis looks sweet, plus he looks like Michael from Lost, and i love that show.--Supermutantslayer450 20:21, September 20, 2009 (UTC) How could you not love the new Louis? He looks awesome!--VaultGuru 16:34, October 13, 2009 (UTC) louis(and all of the L4D and L4D2 survivors really) are easily the most memorable characters in videogames. but still, you gotta love louis. every time is see his friggin' face i smile. it just seems like hes going to break up into some seriosuly wierd expression and shout PEEEELZ!"(gmod videos)DisMEMBAH 19:20, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Caption Where do the quotes in the captions section come from? I've never heard of most of them. Darkman 4 01:16, September 24, 2009 (UTC) There are a lot of quotes that are only played rarely. Some can only be found in the games audio files.The Deep 1 01:20, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :There are some, like "I used to take the subway to Mercy Hospital. Grab the red line, a transfer, and two stops. When this gets back to normal, I'm never gonna complain about that transfer again.", that I can't find in the sound files nor in the subtitle .txt files. ::They're "Cut Captions". As in, they were lines that were originally going to be used, but were never recorded and never put into gameplay. The only record of these captions, are the unused strands of text left within the files. I don't believe they are mixed in with the text files that are actually played in-game. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']] 15:25, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Relationships Bill and Zoey have a section about relations with the other survivors (I believe the idea originated on Zoey's talk page) and, since this article doesn't have much, I think we should put one in about Louis. As long as we make sure to mention it's a conjecture and not canon we'll be okay. P.S. Check Zoey's talk page for ideas about her relationship with Louis.Imperialscouts 20:55, October 2, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: The dicussion originated on the survivors talk page, not Zoey's. :If you check Talk:The Survivors, you'll see a small dispute about whether or not to do relationships between the Survivors. The argument ceased quite a while ago, and since then the idea was left untouched. Stigma was the first of us intelligent enough to finally add the damn thing to Zoey's page. I added Bill's one, and yes I intend to have Louis' and Francis' done as well. Not necessarily by me, of course, but if no one creates them soon I will do so. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]Read 20:46, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :: Alright. I don't trust myself to do them (you did a good job btw.) And the dispute is why I mentioned the conjecture thing. The only reason I'm so for it is that the articles we have on the main characters are very short and, in my opinion, bland.Imperialscouts 20:55, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::I'd enjoy doing Francis's one. Strong I ::::Knock yourself out.Imperialscouts 07:31, October 3, 2009 (UTC) There, It is done (in case you're blind). Francis still needs to have one done but hey, that's for his talk page!Imperialscouts 02:44, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Cut campaign intros? Ok, in the trivia, it said Louis and Bill were the narrators of cut campaign intros. What?! Could someone explain, as well, there were campaign intros? Any vids or audio files for them? :Check their quotes page. Look under "captions". Captions are cut quotes. Both Bill and Louis have "intros". Louis has some pretty funny ones, as he was originally going to be comic relief. Also, sign your posts. Imperialscouts 19:26, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Face Model Can no one find a picture of this guy? I looked myself but... nothing. Every other survivors has a picture of their face model on their page but Louis doesn't have one. Imperialscouts 23:13, December 29, 2009 (UTC) : Yeah i just added a picture of the guy around an hour ago. Sabrelord 05:05, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I saw that, thanks. I actually noticed him when I was looking around but I wasn't 100% sure he was the face model for Louis. Not being bald (completely anyway) threw me off. Imperialscouts 19:05, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Age? How old would you put Louis as? I know we don't have any canon ages for the original survivors like we do with the new ones, but I feel the other 3 original ones are fairly easy to place. Bill's a Vietnam vet so he's obviously in his late 50's to early 60's. Zoey had just started her college career so she's about 18 or 19, and I'd put Francis at 35-40. But Louis stumps me. I know this is all speculation, but any thoughts? Nightmirage 07:24, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :No offense, but this is a little off topic so I'll have to mark it as such. But personally I'd say 24-28. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 07:32, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Did I cause this? Anyway, I agree with Jo. That's about where I put him. For some reason I think 27, but I could see all of those. Imperialscouts 08:25, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I suppose it is a bit off topic. Thought maybe it would be acceptable since a similar conversation is on Zoey's talk page and has not been marked as such. My apologies. Nightmirage 01:50, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Something apparent between Louis and Zoey? (I do not know how these Wiki's work in terms of posting about Edits, but I'm far too annoyed by how influenced this Wiki is with opinions, and have finally had enough to make a post.) Please, whoever is editing the Louis Page (Even if it is conjecture) going as far to speculate that something is "apparent" between Zoey is far too speculative and misleading to visiters. And from what I acknowledge, the point of this Wiki is to give an impartial and equally insightful protrayal of the character. (Not to give off the wrong impression.) In this segment of the page, it should only go as far as to describe the relationship between the two, not to insinuate the imbiguous "relationship" between them. I realize, it's open to interpretation, but let's try to keep it as formal as possible as to not give off the wrong impression. No one wants to visit a Wiki full of misleading opinions. I've recently incountered several authors on forums relating to Left 4 Dead who have read the Relationship section of Louis and linked me this wiki to "Prove" that there are sexual attractions between the two. Which, surely annoys me. Wiki's are meant for a reliable source of information, not a misleading source of opinions. Otherwise, anyone could twist the dialogue between the characters through the justification of conjecture to say whatever they like. I've seen some people make some compelling arguements of the relationship between Francis and Louis as flirtatious. Maybe we should add that in there as well? "Something seems apparent between Louis and Francis" I've always read a few things on one of the people here who seem like a "die-hard" *Cough* "Imperialscouts" *Cough* Louis and Zoey fan (Which I have no problem with.) but he seems to stretch quotes and actions far too much. Even to go as far as to fabricate verities. Zoey has said "You're a beautiful sexy man" to every character. Not only Louis. She's also made flirtatious comments to Francis throughout the series, taking interest in his sense of humor, and even playing along. (Even though Valve had removed romantic tension from the characters.) which goes to show that, the jokes (Though, sometimes flirtatious) are only that. JOKES. Please, stop contorting the relationships of these characters to fit your own personal agenda. It's very annoying. And, if we are going to hop to that subject briefly, I'd like to address it. (In my opinion.) Louis, though fond of Zoey, and vise versa doesn't seem to exhibit any sexual attraction for one another - Apart from the occasional vague joke she'll throw his way. Which says little to nothing. I think we've all noticed, that despite in Left 4 Dead, and Left 4 Dead 2 there's a female in a group of 3 men that sexual tension is bereft and absent. If Valve intended for Zoey and Louis to to exhibit sexual attraction to one another, we would know. It seems to Valve, that when it comes to that subject it's either ALL or none. Otherwise, we could misconstrue Zoey's and Louis' affection for Francis and Bill on the same level. The reason why I have this opinion is because Valve is forthright when it comes to sexual attraction, and openly exhibit it, if it present. They mentioned that Zoey was initially supposed to have feelings for Francis, but decided to knock the idea off. Let's say for argument sake they decided to keep it eh? They certainly wouldn't protray it in the form of unclear jokes open for interpretation. No, when it's there, we'll know it. For example, in the interview with Chet, he clearly states that Ellis will fall in love with Zoey in one of the 3 versions of campaigne. And that he'll continue to mention, and talk about her as he passes through each segment. COMPLETELY opposite to the vague references in the form of jokes that have been misconstrued as attraction. And I highly doubt that Valve put all that effort in making the story that they'd dismiss it off with Zoey rebuffing Ellis. I certainly look forward to it! It was clearly stated that Valve removed romantic affection from the game because they found it "Too distracting." It would make, little to no sense that they'd simple impair the role to another character. If anything, it presents the same problem, simply in a different area. I believe this is simply Fan-made speculation made all too hearty and forthright for my tastes. This Wiki is far too sullied with opinions for my liking. And sadly has become an unreliable source. Yes, Valve did removed romantic affection from the game but that was when it was obvious. Between Louis and Zoey though, it is pretty subtle in comparison. It is hard to deny the one-sided flirtations that Zoey potrayed at times. I initially didn't believe the idea of Zoey flirting with Louis until I heard her sound files. She even had what most people called the "retard moment" when she addressed someone she helped as Louis, even if the person she helped was Francis or Bill (possibly overlooked or a glitch though). You may never know if they decided to implement the idea in a more vague way. I doubt that "something apparent between Louis and Zoey" to be an opinion though because if it is, it would be deleted by admins a long time ago. Besides, Ellis will have a crush on Zoey. Isn't that romance, even in a minor sense? LoneWolfHBS5 13:49, March 11, 2010 (UTC) It is an opinion, to state that something is apparent can only come from someone's subjective perception of the idea. It is simply not concieved randomly. Through someone's "judgement" of their reaction, they conclude that something is apparent, which is an opinion. Zoey comments everyone, shows distress for every character and continues to joke around and make flirtatious jokes. But that's all they are. We could contort the dialogue between any of the characters and make a compelling description on how there is something "apparent" between them. Zoey is seen constantly playfully joking around with Francis, and even have a running joke between the two with the zombie pilot. (Even though it is clear that Valve removed the romantic affection from the two.) It seems a strange inconsistency to remove the romantic aspect of the game because they find it distracting, to simply place it in a different venue? That makes little to no sense. Now, again I am not saying that some of his points are valid, but I am saying that his points are universal between all the characters and can be said for both Bill AND Francis. "I knew you wouldn't leave me." She's said that to every character in the game. (I still play it.) And my point to the removing of romance has nothing to do with Left 4 Dead 2 and the DLC, but the comment was implied that when Left 4 Dead 1 came out, no romance was involved because it would be distracting. But I assume in the DLC, Valve wants to do some fan-pleasing, and decided to cause some romantic friction between Zoey and Ellis. And the main point of that reference is that when Valve implies romance, they make it pretty apparent. Not in the form of ambiguous flirtatious jokes. Well, you are right at several parts. She did play around with the three men and jokes with them every so often. Still, the sound files keeps convincing me otherwise. A large portion of her generic quotes were directed to Louis and if I could recall, there was once she said, "Thank you Louis. About time you helped me out." or something like that. I still remember one humorous run through The Hospital when I heard her say that Louis looks good in a hospital gown. It could just be a joke but you'd never know. About Zoey's relationship with Bill and Francis, Bill is almost like a father to her and Francis is like a big brother. For her to be flirting with either of them is pretty wrong since Bill is in his 60's (I think) and the romance she had with Francis was cut. She and Louis is pretty possible though. Zoey can also get pretty dramatic and spastic at times so some of the lines which sounded like flirting may be her being a bit overdramatic. The thing is that due to the lack of cutscenes and storyline (something which I think Left 4 Dead 2 has), it can get pretty hard to confirm the character's relationships. Even the smallest hint can get valuable. We don't know whether it is true or not but it is still somewhat convincing to many. Heh, this reminded me of a time I had a similar arguement with someone about The Last Stand being canon or not. LoneWolfHBS5 14:20, March 11, 2010 (UTC) If you still feel that Zoey is not flirting with Louis then so be it. I suggest you ignore that entirely. I can assure you that the rest of the Wiki is opinion-free. This Wiki made life easier for me in Left 4 Dead countless times. There is no need for this needless arguement to go on. LoneWolfHBS5 14:30, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't saying she was flirting with Bill, I was saying that if we wanted to, we could twist the dialogue between the characters to seem just as compelling as the ones between Zoey and Louis made by Imperialscouts. And how did I know the "hospital gown" quote was going to be made as a reference. Never ceases to make me laugh, though that is what the "Joke" was intended for huh? I think she was making light of the half-naked zombies running around, and not flirting with Louis. Though, this leads directly back to my original point both are our opinions, and should stay as such. Also, though the relationship between Francis and Zoey is friendly, and joking - it in no way reminds me of siblings. He shows no signs of the "Big-brother" syndrome which exhibits overprotective, and concerning traits any more so than the other characters. That assumption is an unfounded verity. You've also contradicted yourself, and allow me to point out how. The romance between Zoey and Francis was cut. This was done because when they created the game, they found it to be too distracting, and has nothing to do with the individual character, therefore it can be applied to Louis as well. Valve got rid of it for a reason, and decided to make Zoey simply flirt with the boys instead of having a heavy romance with them. Zoey's affection for Louis, can be matched for her affection for Francis. But it goes no further than vague insinuations. Hmm, Francis being like a big brother to Zoey is my opinion (the constant teasing and his eventual softening despite being annoyed at times), one of the many reasons why I dare not put it into the Wiki. Still, opinions remain opinions. Let the admins decided the outcome of the article. LoneWolfHBS5 14:49, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Opinions, opinions, opinions. constant teasing is a common trait in flirtatious behavior as well and would not enough to imply a big-brother complex. I commend your attempts to bring the "Argument" to an end. But that doesn't change the very annoying opinion-base of the relationship section which I would prefer be changed to be more suitable and less misleading description. The simple fact that there is no official source to cite any romantic affection between Louis and Zoey, for it to state that something is "apparent" is an opinionated observation made by who? And what right does this person have to add it to the relationship section? If it is not shown within a reasonable doubt, than it is fallacy, and by extension a defamation of the entire wiki. If one section can be influenced by opinion, what makes any other section more secure? Alright, let see how long it stays unchanged. The rest of the Wiki is a secure, I am sure of it. Only a few vandals and opinion-biased contributions are around, none too many to make it insecure. LoneWolfHBS5 15:02, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Well the problem with inevitably continue, (There are many Louis x Zoey fans in this Wiki community who can edit it at will.) so I’ve taken the liberty of contacting an Administrator to see if anything can be done. Oh look, I was mentioned by name. Wow, I go on vaction and this is what happens. The bottom line: I like the edit better your way. You have some fair points, both in how I've acted and in general, and I would like to apologize for that. I've tried to make guesses based on fact but... ah whatever. Anyway, you are correct but I still think the Louis X Zoey is a bit stronger than with the others. Imperialscouts 18:22, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay, now that I've had time to gather my thoughts, here it goes. As for the bit you removed: yes, you are completely correct. When I wrote that, I was mostly taking Zoey's section and rewritting it. As you noticed (and deleted) Zoey's section had something similar to that and at the time I didn't think much of it. As for anything else... that comment I made that one time was my fault, didn't bother to do the research. Sorry. I've always tried to put stuff in the wiki (not the talk pages) that has something backing it up. And for the talk pages I can state my opinion. We good? P.S. Stop being so condesending, we're all equals here. Imperialscouts 19:05, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, guys, let's not call each other out to make a point. We're all over the age of ten here. Nightmirage 21:44, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I hope I wasn't coming off condescending, but I've been dealing with a lot of Louis and Zoey die-hards lately who have been completely elitist and offensive, so I guess my irritation rubbed off into my writing. And again, I apologize. And to clear up, I have nothing against Zoey x Louis fans, my boyfriend and I play the game all the time and he's always Louis and I'm always Zoey and I find their friendship very cute, but I've never had the feeling that anything else was going on between them. And even mentally noted that there was a strange absence of any sexuality between her and the other characters. Which seemed odd, because the potential was there. I just feel like some people stretch the truth a bit much to fit their personal idealization, and for some reason feel the urge to make my point known. I'm simply excited that there'll finally be some romance in the game, I don't care who the characters are! I am happy for one. An argument is over and we are all friendly now =D. LoneWolfHBS5 07:15, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry if I fed any elitist's fire. Those people give everyone a bad name. And I am also happy. Imperialscouts 13:43, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Well there goes re-populating the planet. DisMEMBAH 19:29, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Louis' face model Is it just me, or does Louis looking nothing like his supposed face model (Sean Bennett)... NewbieSim 09:32, March 14, 2010 (UTC) His face model's head does look weirdDA#BIG#TURD 12:08, March 14, 2010 (UTC)Gino32DA#BIG#TURD 12:08, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I actually thought Louis and Sean Bennett look almost identical.Whachamacallit 23:29, April 22, 2010 (UTC)